Sakura's New Mission:ItaSaku
by KakashisDenimAngel
Summary: Sakura has received an interesting new mission that she cannot refuse.  What does Tsunade have in store for our poor Cherry Blossom. Better Summary Inside.  This is the ItaSaku version to the ShikaSaku story. Rating may change in the future.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. That honor belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto. I however do own the story plot. Please enjoy reading my creation.**

_Summary: Story is set after Pein attacks the village but Itachi has not been killed by Sasuke yet. Tsunade acts as Sakura's mother and Kakashi as her big brother/father figure as her civilian, merchant parents were killed by bandits on an expedition to sell their wares. Sakura Haruno is now a twenty one year old ANBU medic-nin whose team captain is Itachi Uchiha and other teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. She still trains and goes on missions with her first team consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai Uchiha. She and her comrades have returned both Uchihas to the village before she had made ANBU but after she discovered an old scroll in the archives. They discovered after assassinating the elders responsible for the Uchiha Massacre that Sai was in fact Sasuke's twin brother, given to Root at birth to protect him from the Uchiha elders who kill any second-born twin born within the clan. The five nations had banded together to defeat the Akatsuki after information provided by Itachi Uchiha proved that Madara Uchiha was the leader of the organization. They managed to kill Madara during what was known as "The Akatsuki Conflict" and the members who were not killed disappeared never to be seen again. Tsunade decides that she wants grandchildren so she sets about a mission in which Sakura has to choose someone to marry and have kids with. Sakura does not approve of this but has no choice in the matter, as she cannot refuse a mission given to her by the Hokage. Tsunade had interviewed all of the available Shinobi in the village prior to giving Sakura her _mission. _She therefore has a list of _candidates _for Sakura to choose from. The new council of elders, which contains all the clan heads, have added their requirements for the mission as well since they had to approve the mission before being assigned._

"blah blah" normal conversation

"**blah blah" **inner talking

"_blah blah" _thoughts

**Flashback**

_**Inner Flashback**_

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was a beautiful, quiet spring day in Konoha and twenty one year old Sakura was on the way to training with her team. She was an ANBU medic-nin now but she still liked to train with her first team every now and then. If Sakura had only known what her beloved, Shishou had in store for her she would have hidden in her apartment never to come out again. She enjoyed days like this the most. The weather was perfect in her opinion neither to hot nor to cold. The sky was sunny and a bright blue with no clouds in sight.

"_Poor Shikamaru,__**"**_ she thought to herself as she giggled a little bit.

She knew that her best male friend preferred fluffy clouds to be drifting by for him to watch. She was smiling to herself over how _troublesome _he would find it when she heard a voice calling her name. She flinched a little when she recognized whose voice had just called her. She looked over her shoulder at her blond teammate and noticed he wasn't alone. He was walking with Sasuke towards the training grounds.

It had been two years since they had brought both Uchiha's back to the village. Team Kakashi had brought back Sasuke and Team 8 and Team Gai had brought back Itachi. Sasuke was back on their team and Itachi was her ANBU captain.

Naruto jogged up to her and grabbed her in a fierce hug. "Morning Sakura-chan, how are you?"

She drew back a fist and promptly bopped him on the head.

"Ow, ow, what did you do that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his now growing bump.

"You knucklehead, how many times do I have to tell you not to grab me without permission." At this statement, a small chuckle was heard from behind her.

"Dobe, won't you ever learn," Sasuke drawled out with a smirk on his face.

Naruto of course started arguing with Sasuke as they started walking to the training grounds again. While they were walking, Sakura thought back to when they had gotten Sasuke to come back to the village.

**Flashback:**

**Sakura was bored watching the battle with Team Kakashi and Team Hebi and wishing that it were over already. It was an intense battle that had raged for several hours now. Their mission was to find and capture Sasuke Uchiha and return him to the Village hidden in the leaves, alive if at all possible. It was Sakura herself that was the primary reason they were there, being that it was her clumsiness that found the scroll. She had thought back to that moment when everything that they had all believed in was shaken.**

**Inner Flashback:**

_**Her Shisou had sent her into the mission archives to retrieve a specific report and she had knocked down a shelf in a clumsy moment. When she was putting the scrolls back on the replaced shelf, she had noticed an older scroll with the Uchiha symbol on it. Curiosity getting the better of her she had looked at it. She had scanned it for only a brief moment before gasping and taking both scrolls promptly to Tsunade. **_

_**She had rushed into her Shishou's office panting and out of breath. Tsunade had turned around in her chair, looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and waited for her to report. **_

"_**Tsunade Shishou, I have the scroll you requested," Sakura, panted out while putting said scroll on her shishou's desk. "I also found another scroll that I think you should take a look at. It might alter many people's thinking about our village's elders." **_

_**Intrigued Tsunade took both scrolls and opened the one with the Uchiha symbol on it first since that was the one that Sakura was holding out during her little speech. She had scanned it quickly and as she read, her forehead started to furrow. She glanced at Sakura with an intense frown on her face then read the scroll a second time as if to make sure she read correctly. "Shit! If this scroll is correct, Sakura, than we have some serious issues to deal with." **_

_**Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground scuffing her shoe back and forth on the floor, "I know Shishou that is why I brought it to you." **_

_**Tsunade started chewing on her fingernail while she thought of what to do. After several moments, in which Sakura became more nervous, Tsunade shouted for her assistant Shizune. **_

_**Shizune rushed into the room carrying her pet pig TonTon. Shizune glanced between the nervous Sakura and the tense Tsunade and wondered what was going on. "What is it Hokage-sama?" she inquired. **_

_**Tsunade looked Shizune straight in the eye and shouted, "Shizune set up a meeting with the village elder's immediately! And bring me some sake, NOW!"**_

_**Shizune ran out of the room to do as Tsunade ordered. She came back fifteen minutes later carrying a bottle of sake. After setting the sake down she said, "The elders are on their way to the council chambers now to meet with you Hokage-sama." **_

_**Tsunade picked up the bottle of sake and downed it in three gulps. She had then grabbed the scroll off her desk and stormed out of the room slamming the door and cracking it on the way out. **_

_**Shizune had looked at Sakura and asked her, "Sakura do you know what this is all about?" **_

_**Sakura had nodded her head and replied, "I found an old scroll in the archives that stated that the elder's ordered the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi to join Akatsuki as a spy for Konoha." **_

_**Shizune gasped at the news she had just heard and thought, **__"I do not envy the elders right now."___

_**Several hours later Sakura was summoned to the Hokage's office. When she got there the rest of Team Kakashi, Team 8, and Team Gai were there. They were all briefed on their missions and why the missions were a top priority and ranked as S-class missions.**_

**End of Inner Flashback:**

**Sakura came back to the moment and noticed that her teammates were starting to slow down marginally meaning they were getting tired out Since she was the team medic she was supposed to stay on the sidelines and not participate unless absolutely necessary. She had already broken that rule by taking out two of the Uchiha's teammates by herself. The red-headed bitch with all of her "my Sasuke-kun's" had gone down to easily in her opinion and she had been totally disgusted with not only the bitch Karin, but also her younger self. She had never before given thought to what she had looked like to other people when she had run around the village trailing after her teammate calling him Sasuke-kun. It was just pathetic thinking that she had been the same as this girl going after a guy that didn't want either one of them. She almost felt sorry for the bitch, almost. Then she had fought the orange-haired guy who, she discovered, had the curse-mark like Sasuke. He had been more difficult to take down and it had taken her about twenty minutes to finally knock him unconscious with one of her chakra packed punches to the head. She had received a few wounds of her own but being a medic-nin had its benefits, one being the ability to heal one's self. **

**She glanced over at her teammates again and noticed that Kakashi and Sai were just about done with their battle by the looks of it. They had been fighting the light blue-haired guy that had Zabuza's sword. Sai had used his ink snakes and now had the guy, she had later learned was named Suigetsu, bound and out of commission. She had walked over to her teammates to check for any injuries. Kakashi had a few superficial cuts that she healed quickly while Sai had no wounds but was low on chakra. Nothing a little rest wouldn't take care of. After making sure she had not missed any injuries on her two teammates she informed Kakashi of the two people she had battled and had restrained with chakra ropes. Kakashi had given her a stern look and told her that she wasn't supposed to fight, as she was their medic. What if she had been injured and couldn't heal her teammates than where would they be? She had told him that she wasn't injured, now was she, to which he replied that it was only because she had gotten lucky. **

**She had scoffed at him and told him, "fine next time I will let the bad guys just beat your asses." **

**Kakashi had given her a disbelieving look and just shook his head at her and proceeded to bind his prisoner with chakra ropes.**

**They had all then gone over to help Naruto with his battle. **

**Kakashi had looked over to her and told her, "no matter what stay on the sidelines unless one of your teammates will be killed if you don't help out. I have a strong feeling we will all need some healing after this battle so we will be depending on you to have enough chakra for healing everyone. Sai, stay here with Sakura until I signal for you." **

**After giving them those orders he jumped into battle with Naruto and Sasuke. It had taken both Kakashi and Naruto another two hours before they had managed to get the upper hand in the fight. Kakashi then signaled Sai to bind Sasuke with his snakes. **

**After he was bound by ink snakes we told Sasuke about what we had learned about the Massacre and Itachi. Sasuke had not believed us at first so we showed him the scroll that had been found and given to Sakura, just in case it was needed. He read the scroll to himself first and then read it aloud, as if he couldn't believe what he was reading.**

**Mission:** Extermination of the Uchiha Clan and spying on Akatsuki

**Mission Rank:** S-class

**Mission Priority: **Top Secret

**Client:** Elders of Konoha Danzou Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado

**Reason for Mission:** Clan planning a takeover of Konoha

**Shinobi Assigned:** Itachi Uchiha

**Mission Specifics:** Itachi Uchiha will eliminate the Uchiha Clan and then leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves as a missing-nin to join Akatsuki as a spy for the village. Nobody is to know the details of his actions except the Sannin Jiraiya, whom will be his contact in relaying information.

**Mission Details: ** Itachi Uchiha has been a double agent spying on the clan for the honorable Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He brought information to the Hokage stating that his father, the clan head, the elders of the clan, and most of the shinobi of the clan, were planning a takeover of Konoha. Their reasons were given, as they didn't believe they were being treated fairly by the village. After several negotiations have proven futile it has been decided by the elders that eliminating the clan is the only way to keep peace. Itachi went to the Hokage to ask that his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha, be spared from death stating that he could not kill his beloved little brother whom was totally innocent and in return he would complete the missions with no complaints and would not return to the village under persecution of death. The Third agreed to this against recommendations of the elders promising his protection to Sasuke Uchiha.

**Mission Status: **Completed successfully with assistance from Madara Uchiha

**After reading the scroll aloud Sasuke fell to his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. He then agreed to return to Konoha peacefully. **

**Sakura glanced at him suspiciously not believing that he would let the matter with the elders go without some form of retribution. **

**Sasuke asked that his teammates be allowed to leave unharmed, as they had not done anything, and were not missing-nins, but some of Orochimaru's experiments that he had released from captivity. **

**They had agreed with his request telling his teammates to stay out of trouble and not make them regret setting them free. **

**It was a four-day journey to home after that.**

**End of Flashback:**

Sakura came back to the present realizing that they had reached the training grounds where she saw Sai waiting for them with his fake smile but no Kakashi in sight. At least he wasn't so pale anymore, being he spent more time above ground in the sun. She acknowledged her teammate with a nod than sat down to wait for, who knows how long, Kakashi.

_**Later that day**_

Team Kakashi was in the training grounds resting after their sparring sessions.

Sakura, who had sparred against Kakashi with taijutsu, and then Sai with her Katana, was under a cherry blossom tree reading her copy of Icha Icha Paradise with Kakashi close by reading Icha Icha Tactics.

Sai was across from them, sketchbook in hand, drawing a scene from his imagination.

Naruto, who of course sparred against Sasuke, was practicing gathering nature energy for sage mode.

Sasuke was leaning on a tree being as aloof as ever.

They were all content in their own ways not thinking anything was amiss in their beloved city when an ANBU appeared in a poof of white smoke.

They all glanced up at the ANBU waiting to hear what he was there for. "Sakura Haruno you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately," he stated and then was gone again.

Her teammates glanced at Sakura wondering what their Hokage wanted with her.

Sakura calmly got to her feet and placed her book in her weapons pouch before looking at them and shrugging her shoulders, stating she had no idea why she was being summoned. She made the appropriate hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of pink blossom petals.

Twenty minutes later shouts of "SHISHOU WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" and "I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO THIS" were heard all over Konoha.

Kakashi glanced at his teammates with his signature eye crinkle and said, "I guess Tsunade just informed our cherry blossom about her next mission."

The boys just nodded their heads and shivered at the thought of the violence that they would have to endure until this was all settled.

All of them also had other not so nice thoughts running through their heads like,

"I will seriously hurt any male that thinks about hurting my blossom." (Kakashi)

"I hope Sakura chooses to help me rebuild my clan. That could be a lot of fun for me." (Sasuke)

"I can't wait till Sakura-chan chooses me. That will show that Teme." (Naruto)

"I hope Ugly chooses someone worthy of her." (Sai)

**End of chapter 1**

**Obviously the males on her team knew what was going on. Poor Sakura-chan what does Tsunade have in store for her. Read the next chapter and find out. Please review.**


	2. Mission Revealed and Eliminations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. That honor belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto. I however do own the story plot.**

"blah blah" normal conversation

"**blah blah" **inner talking

"_blah blah" _thoughts

**Flashback**

_**Inner Flashback**_

**Chapter 2: The mission revealed and eliminations.**

Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower after being summoned by an ANBU operative, that she was sure was her captain by the mask he wore, his hair, and his voice, to find out what her mother figure wanted of her. She was hoping that she was being given a mission that would take her out of the village for a while as she was getting bored just working at the hospital and training with her teams.

She arrived at the door to Tsunade's office and knocked waiting for entrance. She heard her shishou's voice bidding her to enter and walked in with a smile on her face. "What do you need shishou," Sakura asked.

"I have an A-ranked mission for you Sakura. One in which you won't even need to leave the village."

This statement caused a look of curiosity to cross Sakura's face. _"What kind of mission doesn't require me to leave the village", _wondered Sakura.

Tsunade noticed Sakura's look and answered her unspoken question. "This mission requires you to choose a shinobi, date said shinobi for a given length of time of three months, marry him, and then have a child with him. The mission has to be completed within one year's time. Now reasonably you do not have to have a child, just be pregnant with one, by the end of the year. Also during the mission, you will be restricted to hospital duty only, unless it is absolutely necessary for you to be on any out of village missions, and that is only if you are not pregnant, of course. All expenses required for this mission will be covered by me personally so do not worry about money for the dates or wedding. Are there any questions?"

Tsunade than mentally started counting down in her head waiting for the explosion she knew was coming. She carefully kept her expression neutral as she watched Sakura's face go from confusion, to incredulity, to rage, all in under ten seconds flat.

"SHISHOU WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Sakura shouted at her mother figure.

Tsunade gave her a wicked smirk and answered her surrogate daughter with, "I am getting older Sakura, and I would like to have grandchildren to spoil before I die."

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!" Sakura raged back.

"Sakura, I hate to inform you of this, but this is a valid mission approved by the council of elders. If you refuse to accept this mission than I have no choice but to strip you of your ninja status and rank, and retire you to the life of a civilian, so I would think on this before making your decision."

Given this alternative Sakura collapsed in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk, put her head in her hands, and slowly thought over her choices.

This is when Inner Sakura decided to make an appearance. **"How dare she make this choice for us?" **

"_But if I don't do it than we will be forced to become civilians like my parents." _

"**So we become civilians. There are worse things we could do, like leave the village." **

"_I guess you're right but I don't want to become a civilian. I worked my ass off to get where I am." _

"**Fine, but remember, this was your choice, when you are changing dirty diapers." **

After having that conversation with her Inner self, Sakura slowly raised her head and defeatedly replied, "Fine shishou you win. I will accept the mission."

Tsunade nodded her head and said, "I never had any doubt that you would. Here is a list of candidates for you to choose from, you have one week to bring me your choice."

Sakura grabbed the paper from her shishou's hand and made her way to her apartment to look at the list.

Sakura was now sitting in her apartment fuming to herself at what she now has to undergo. She couldn't believe that her beloved shishou and mother figure decided that it was time for her to settle down and start a family.

She is only twenty-one for kami's sake. She didn't think she was ready for such a life altering change but had no choice in the matter.

Tsunade had made it so she couldn't refuse, by making it an A-ranked mission, of the utmost priority. She had even got the clan heads to approve it as a sanctioned mission so that she had no other option, but to accept. If she refused the mission than, like any other mission that was refused, she would be stripped of her ninja status and made a civilian.

Sakura loved being a ninja and worked hard so that she wasn't considered weak any more.

She was considered the best medic-nin in the village, surpassing even Tsunade now, and one of the best kunoichi in the village, so that was not an option that she would accept.

So that brings her to where she is now, sitting in her apartment looking at a list of just about twenty male ninja that she has to choose one from.

She had already eliminated a few of her choices. Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo were all too old for her, in her opinion, Naruto was like an annoying little brother so she couldn't see dating him without giving herself the shivers, all the jounin senseis that were listed, were again, too old for her except for Gai sensei, who was just too weird for her taste along with Lee. Therefore, that left her with most of the males from the Konoha twelve, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi, and Sai.

Two hours later and she decided to go over to Kakashi's apartment to get his advice on what she had to do. It took her fifteen minutes to get to his apartment and rouse the courage to knock.

After three knocks, the door slowly opened to Kakashi giving her his signature eye crinkle. "Sakura-chan, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Kakashi I need some advice on a small problem I have and I had hoped that you could help me with it", she replied.

"Does this advice have anything to do with the mission that Tsunade-sama assigned you?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Yes it does…Wait you knew about this?" she demanded.

Kakashi reached up to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck starting to fidget thinking about what retribution Sakura would enact on him. "Well you see Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama had brought myself and the rest of the males in for interviews of sorts before she gave you your mission. I told her not to put me on the list because you are more like a daughter to me than anything else. Not only that but you are way too young for this old man."

Sakura just stared at him speechless for a few seconds before responding to him. "Now Kakashi, you know you're not old. I do admit that I think of you as my family as well, so I'm glad that you had the sense to not have your name on the list. I wish Naruto had as much forethought himself. I still wish for your guidance though _otou-san_."

At this Sakura smirked and Kakashi's one eye widened in shock.

"Fine my darling _otome-chan _come on in and let's see what you got so far."

Sakura walked past Kakashi and plopped down in her favorite chair to occupy when she was at Kakashi's place.

"Okay let's see this famous list of yours," Kakashi said.

Sakura handed over the list and Kakashi noticed that she already had some names crossed off with reasons behind them.

He agreed with her reasons so far and tried to figure out a way to help her with the rest, as she still had ten names on her list.

Sometime around two in the morning Sakura wearily made her way back to her apartment with a few more names crossed off her list.

She and Kakashi had managed to eliminate Gaara, because he was already engaged to a civilian from Suna on orders from his elders and, he had issues with his anger. Sasuke because he had left her on a cold hard bench when he left the village and, Kakashi had reminded her, that she was not only heartbroken when he left but, she had also developed pneumonia from being outside unprotected all night long. Seriously, anything could have happened to her that night. Shino because of the creepy factor involved with his insects. Chouji because she did not like big boned men and she couldn't cook all that well yet anyhow. So now there were six names left on the list and she didn't know whom to choose.

"**Let's face it, besides our teammates during missions and training, we don't really associate with the male population because we don't want to get our heart broken again."** Inner decided to chime in.

"_Not only that but I hardly have any free time to socialize with my schedule." _

"**We'll just have to go to Tsunade-shishou tomorrow and tell her we can't choose so she'll have to stop the mission, Cha." **

She just nodded to herself after that decision and opened her apartment door, took a hot shower, and got ready for bed.

**End of chapter 2.**

_FYI: Otou-san is father and Otome-chan is daughter_

**So will Tsunade be able to help Sakura accept her mission? Read next chapter to find out. Please review.**


	3. Talking to Tsunade & Council Meeting Pt1

**Disclaimer: I am only responsible for the plot bunnies. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please enjoy reading.**

"blah blah" normal conversation

"**blah blah" **inner talking

"_blah blah" _thoughts

**Flashback**

_**Inner Flashback**_

**Chapter 3: Talking to Tsunade and Council Meeting part 1**

The next afternoon after her shift at the hospital Sakura made her way to the Hokage Tower to talk to Tsunade.

She was thinking on whether she should approach her shishou as a fellow kunoichi or as a daughter figure. Which one would work more in her favor to get out of this stupid predicament that she found herself in. Then she remembered that Tsunade had said that she wanted grandchildren so going as a daughter figure would probably not work at all so, fellow kunoichi it was.

With her mind made up she teleported to right outside of her shishou's door, which she noticed offhandedly, had the crack repaired in it. She knocked and awaited entrance. After a minute or two, she was finally granted entrance with a "come" from inside the office.

When she walked in she noticed her shishou bent over a stack of paperwork applying her signature where needed. Sakura waited until Tsunade was done with the paper she was signing before she spoke. "Tsunade shishou I need to talk to you."

Tsunade glanced up at her and smiled. "Have you chosen already Sakura? So who is my lucky son-in-law?"

Sakura glanced at the floor fidgeting in front of Tsunade for a moment before actually looking in her shishou's eyes. "That is the problem I wish to talk to you about Shishou. You see I can't choose anyone."

Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk, cracking it in the process. She gave Sakura a glare that would have sent anyone else running from the temperamental blonde hokage. Her aura flared violently as she asked,

"What do you mean you cannot choose? Do you want to become a civilian? I gave you a list of fine, decent, upstanding shinobi and you come in here and tell me that you cannot choose one of them. What is your problem Sakura?"

Sakura seemed to shrink in slowly shrink in size before Tsunade's tirade. For the first time in what seemed forever, Sakura felt as if she had disappointed her mother figure and felt guilty for doing so.

Even if this was the case, she soon realized that if she let the feelings of guilt get to her than she would never be free of the mission. She didn't think that it was fair of her shishou to single her out and just expect her to give up her life for something, in her opinion anyway, so ridiculous.

"Tsunade shishou I can't choose because besides my teammates I don't really know them. I have spent all my time training with you, training with both of my teams, working at the hospital, or going on missions. Any time that has been left has been for me to eat and sleep, so I did not have time to socialize with anybody. The only person besides my teammates that I even talk to outside of work is Shikamaru and that usually turns into strategizing sessions for missions or a game of Shogi one in a while. Therefore, since I don't socialize I can't get to know anyone. How am I supposed to choose someone I don't even know within your week deadline? Just so you know I think it is unfair of you to ask this of me just because _**you **_wish for a grandchild."

Tsunade was speechless for a few moments after that little speech from her apprentice/daughter. She had no idea that Sakura had so little of a social life. She had assumed that she had at least dated once during her teenaged years. She hadn't realized that her apprentice was a work-a-holic to the degree that all she did was work and sleep. Well that changed things a little bit.

"Sakura, I am sorry. I just assumed that you were like your kunoichi friends in that you had dated and partied during your teenaged years. While this changes things a little bit, it does not mean that you are off the hook. I have to meet with the counsel to figure out how to proceed with this so leave me for now. I will summon you when I have things figured out."

Sakura's jaw hit the floor as she took in her shishou's words. She had to give it one more shot to get out of this mission because she just isn't ready to settle down with _**anyone**_ at this point in her life.

"But Shishou, wouldn't it just be better if we canceled the mission since I can't choose anyone. Maybe in a couple of years I will be ready to settle down with someone that loves me and I love him but, right now I don't have time to get to know someone for that to happen."

Tsunade considered her apprentice for a second before snorting a laugh and replying,

"Sakura, this mission isn't about falling in love. That can happen over time after you are married. This mission is about finding a person that does not totally disgust you, settling down with that person, and starting a family. Think about it as starting the next generation of ninja for the village. Now go before I lose my temper with you."

Sakura couldn't believe that her mother figure just told her that she wanted her to get married to someone that she didn't love. Sakura thought that all parents wanted to see their children settled down with someone who loves them unconditionally but it seems not. She sighed as she turned around to leave her shishou's office resigned to her future misery.

Tsunade chewed on her fingernail as she thought about what to tell the council members about the new situation. She couldn't believe that Sakura was being so pig headed about this mission. She also didn't realize that Sakura thought that she had to be in love with the man she married, although, she did envy her in a small way for that very same ideal.

She thought back to her lost love, Dan. She would have given anything at the time to marry the man that she was so in love with. She dreamt of having babies and spending their lives together until they both died of old age. Then he had been fatally wounded on a mission and not even all of her vast medical knowledge could save him.

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts running through her head. _"I am saving her from a lot of heartbreak by having her do this the way we have it set up", _she thought to herself. _"She just does not realize how much it would hurt to be in love with someone and have them die before she even got to marry them. I know how much it just about killed her when the Uchiha left the village to Orochimaru and having the person die was much, much worse." _

Nodding to herself that she had once again verified her reason for doing this to her beloved apprentice she set about setting up a meeting with the elders.

"SHIZUNE, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Shizune rushed in the office notepad in hand. "Yes Tsunade-sama what do you need?"

Tsunade looked over her first apprentice with a critical eye and wondered if Shizune had any type of a social life. She couldn't remember a time that Shizune had ever been to a social function where she wasn't acting as Tsunade's representative.

"Shizune, two things. First I need you to set up a meeting between myself and the council of elders and I need it set up as soon as possible. Have the clan heads bring their heirs as well. Second thing is more of a question that I would like an answer to."

Shizune looked at Tsunade curiously, trying to figure out what kind of question she wanted to ask her. "What question do you have Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade thought about how to word the question so that it did not come across as offensive. "Shizune you have been with me for years and I have never seen you date. So my question is, do you ever have time for a social life or do you just work?"

To say that Shizune was taken aback by her mentor's question would be an understatement. She did not know how to answer the question though because she had been secretly dating a fellow shinobi for a few months now. She did not know if he would take offense to her revealing their relationship to the Hokage without him there. She would have to tell the Hokage sooner or later anyhow, being as she was pregnant with his child, so she might as well do it now and confront him about it later.

"Well Tsunade-sama to tell you the truth, I have been dating a fellow shinobi and I am expecting his child in about seven months."

The megawatt smile that slowly plastered itself to Tsunade's face nearly blinded Shizune.

Shizune felt relieved that her boss was not going to be angry at the fact that she had gotten pregnant, but she was still nervous about revealing the identity of the father.

"That's great Shizune!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Who is the father, how long have you been together, and when can I meet him?"

Shizune's head spun as Tsunade fired off one question after another. "First, since the father does not know about the child yet I cannot tell you his identity as yet. Second, we have been together for about six months now, which I think is a record for him. Lastly, as soon as I tell him about the child I will bring him to you but please do not threaten or intimidate him. Will there be anything else Hokage-sama?"

"No Shizune that will be all, you may leave."

Shizune hurried out of the office to do Tsunade's bidding so that she would not have to answer any more questions.

Tsunade pondered the new information that she had just received and tried to guess who it was that Shizune was protecting.

"_I will figure out who the father of her child is one way or another and when I do I will just have to talk to them when Shizune is not around. That way I will be able to let, them know their responsibility towards my apprentice. I just cannot let anybody date Shizune because she has been by side for years and I owe her a lot. She was the one to help me through her Uncle Dan's death and has stayed with me since. Anyone that dates her must be worthy of her and hopefully it is a shinobi so that we have a start on the new generation of ninja." _

As these thoughts were running through her head, Shizune appeared before her again.

"Tsunade-sama the counsel of elder's will meet with you in the council chambers in thirty minutes and they have been informed to include the heirs as well. Will there be anything else that you will be needing?"

"Ah, that's very good Shizune. Please reschedule any meetings for the rest of today since I do not know how long the council meeting will drag on. You never know with those people. Shizune can I ask you one more question about the father of your child?"

Tsunade stared intensely at her apprentice waiting for the answer.

Shizune gulped nervously wondering if she should answer any more questions about that subject. She finally nodded her head at her master to show her approval.

"Is the father of your child a shinobi at least?"

Several heartbeats later Shizune again nodded to show that he was in fact a shinobi.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Tsunade approached the doors of the council chamber and walked in. She really was not looking forward to this meeting but it had to be done since she had to get approval from the counsel for any changes to a mission. She took her seat and waited for the head of the counsel to start the proceedings. Hiashi Hyuuga acknowledged the Hokage and rose from his seat to start the meeting. "As head of this esteemed counsel I hereby start the proceedings", he announced in a dignified manner. "Tsunade-sama you have called us here today, what is it that you wish to discuss", he continued. Tsunade stood from her seat and bowed to Hiashi to show that she acknowledged that she now had the floor, straightened and then spoke to everyone there. "Counsel Members I have called you here to get permission to change the specifics of the mission given to one Sakura Haruno. New information has become known that has made me make this request. We might have to extend the length of the mission to accommodate the goals set forth in the mission." After stating this Tsunade sat down to let the council discuss amongst themselves. Several moments later Hiashi turned to her and asked, "What new information has appeared to make you request this alteration?"

_**End of chapter**_

**Ok people here is chapter 3. As you can tell the council meeting has been divided into two parts. Blame the plot bunnies for this occurrence. They just took a life of their own and kept multiplying to the point that I was over 3, ooo words and still was not finished. So after splitting the chapter and having plot bunny stew I fixed the problem. In this chapter, we have a hint of a secondary pairing. I will reveal the father of Shizune's baby in a couple of chapters. Kudos to anyone who can guess before then. I threw in Tsunade's thoughts so that she did not seem so heartless in this story. Please review with any comments or suggestions. In addition, would anyone like a different version of this story with a different pairing? Let me know by clicking the review button below.**


	4. Council Meeting Pt2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto instead of Masashi Kishimoto then we would have all seen Kakashi-sensei's face by now. Nevertheless, alas I do not own Naruto, **_**sniff, sniff**_**. Please enjoy reading.**

"blah blah" normal conversation

"**blah blah" **inner talking

"_blah blah" _thoughts

**Flashback**

_**Inner Flashback**_

**Chapter 4: Council Meeting part 2**

As Sakura walked through the village, she thought about what had happened in Tsunade's office. The more she thought about it the more it seemed that she wouldn't be able to get out of this damn mission no matter what she tried.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she failed to see the person standing in front of her and ran into them so hard that she bounced back from the impact and fell to the ground landing on her bottom.

"Troublesome woman, why weren't you watching where you were going?"

She looked up as she recognized the voice as her best male friend Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru. I'm sorry I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't see you."

Shikamaru arched his eyebrow at this turn of events and reached a hand down to help her up.

She took the offered appendage and he pulled her up to her feet. After a minute in which Sakura recomposed herself she looked back at her friend and asked, "Where were you heading to before I crashed into you Shika?"

Shikamaru looked up at the sky as he thought over his answer then he lowered his gaze to the kunoichi before him. "Actually Sakura I was looking for you."

Sakura looked at him as if he had grown a second head since he had never been one to seek her out before.

Since she couldn't figure it out on her own she asked him, "Why were you looking for me? Did you want to play Shogi or did you need help with a strategy?"

Shikamaru frowned and shook his head at her as he told her, "No, I was sent to find you by Tsunade and the council. I'm supposed to tell you that you are wanted in the council chambers immediately. I was also told if you didn't come willingly, that I am to carry you bodily back there. Man this is such a drag so I hope you come on your own."

Sakura looked at him for a second deciding whether to comply willingly or make Shikamaru carry her back. She had been walking for a couple of hours now and a ride sounded nice.

"Shika-kun? Will you please give me a piggyback ride to the Hokage Tower? My feet are kind of tired from walking around all day and I don't think I could make it back there by myself."

Sakura put on her best sad puppy-dog face and blinked rapidly at her best friend hoping he would agree.

Shikamaru sighed to himself thinking about how he would of rather been cloud watching or sleeping right now. Stupid elder's wanting him to find the kunoichi, who was really starting to get him with her cute puppy-dog face.

He would never show anyone that he held quite a bit of affection for the woman in front of him. She was not as troublesome as other women and she was intelligent enough to keep even him on his toes.

Too bad that she will most likely choose the Uchiha for her mission, because he could picture them being compatible enough to live together. In fact, he couldn't picture anyone else that would be able to replace her after she was off the market and he hoped the Uchiha would allow her to continue being his Shogi partner.

"Ok you troublesome woman hop on and I'll take you there. I have to go with you anyhow to make sure you get there, and because the clan heirs have to be present for the meeting."

Sakura gleefully hopped on his back for her ride to the tower. As they were making their way there, she couldn't help but notice how good Shikamaru smelled. It sort of reminded her of the deep woods after it rained although she could smell a hint of cigarette smoke on his clothes. She snuggled her face a little bit closer to his neck so she could smell him better taking in a deep lungful of his smell.

"Uh Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Um, I was just smelling you because I noticed that you smell like the deep woods after a good rain and that is my favorite smell. I hope you don't mind Shika-kun."

If she had glanced at his face instead of turning her head to hide her blush at being caught, she would have noticed a slight pink tinge on Shikamaru's cheeks.

After several moments of silence where neither one could think of what to talk about they had reached their destination. Shikamaru gently lowered Sakura off his back so that she could enter the building ahead of him.

They both stood outside the chamber doors and waited to be called inside the chamber for the meeting. A masked shinobi opened the doors and gestured them inside.

Shikamaru walked in and took his place behind his father as the heir to the Nara clan, leaving Sakura standing in the center of the room by herself.

Sakura looked around at her surroundings and began to get nervous at all the stares she was receiving. She looked at Tsunade and noticed that her mother looked haggard as if she was in a battle recently.

"**Uh-oh, this doesn't bode well for us Sakura-chan"**, her inner stated.

"_Oh look who finally decided to make an appearance"_, Sakura scoffed.

"**Yeah, well I thought that you were handling this fine on your own so you didn't need me." **

Sakura mentally slapped herself before replying with, _"That's for abandoning me. I really could have used your help when I was talking to Tsunade-shishou earlier." _

"**Well I'm sorry I was a little busy." **

"_What could you have been busy doing?"_ Sakura asked.

"**Uh…, you might want to pay attention someone is talking to you." **

Sakura snapped to attention and heard someone was indeed addressing her.

"Miss Haruno the Hokage has informed us that you are having slight difficulty in choosing someone that you find suitable to spend your life with."

Sakura looked at the person talking and identified them as Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Honorable Hyuuga-san," Sakura started and then bowed to show respect, "what you have heard is indeed correct. I am finding it difficult to choose someone for the simple fact that I am not all that acquainted with most of the persons on the list that was given to me. I have eliminated a few of the persons on the list however this still leaves me with six names left."

Sakura stood there and waited for their next question.

"Miss Haruno do you believe that if we extend the length of time given in the mission that you will be able to choose someone on your own?" this from one of the female elders that she could not think of the name of.

Sakura was confused on what answer she wanted so she asked for clarification.

"Excuse me elder-san could you please clarify the question for me as I do not quite comprehend the meaning?"

The elder looked impressed that she had asked for clarification instead of just giving any answer and nodded her way to show that she would clarify it for her.

"I do not know if you are aware of this or not but, Tsunade-sama has asked for a time extension for your mission. She stated that, because of unforeseen circumstances, you have not been active in the social scene that most youngsters of your generation engage in. This, in our opinion, shows your dedication to this village, however, it is putting complications on the mission that you are to undertake. So our question is, if we give you the extended time period, will you be able to choose someone for yourself or will it be easier for you if we picked someone for you ourselves and kept the current timetable?"

"**What is that old bat thinking? Pick someone for us, as if. We can definitely pick someone ourselves, CHA." **

Sakura kept her face void of all expression so that she didn't show how much that statement upset her as she tried to collect herself to answer the elder as politely as her shishou taught her to be at these meetings.

Said shishou was starting to look nervous, probably thinking that her apprentice was going to lose her temper and cause damage to either someone or something.

Several deep breaths later, she was able to reply calmly, "I do believe that if given the time to get to know the few persons left on my list that I will in fact be able to choose for myself. I respectfully ask the council to give the extension that was asked for so that I can complete the mission to the best of my ability."

The councilors started murmuring amongst themselves for a few moments before Hiashi asking,

"Miss Haruno if you have your list with you we would like to see which shinobi have been eliminated and which remain. If you do not have it with you would you please relay the information asked for yourself?"

Sakura nodded to the counsel and walked up to hand her list to Hiashi.

"Remain there for a moment please Miss Haruno."

Again, Sakura just nodded to Hiashi and stayed where she was. All of the council members and Tsunade glanced at the list and then passed it on to the next person to look at. When the list had made it to the last person, which happened to be Itachi, and he had looked at it, he handed it back to Sakura saying,

"Haruno I must say that I am surprised that my otouto has been eliminated from your list yet I remain. I had heard that in your younger years that you had quite the crush on my foolish little brother."

Sakura glanced at her taichou and answered the question that he didn't ask out loud.

"Taichou, I know that you are aware that your brother had left the village to _train _with Orochimaru when he was thirteen. What I think that you are not aware of is that the night he left I had tried to stop him. I foolishly confessed my feelings to him stating that if he did not wish to stay in the village I would willingly go with him anywhere he chose. He flickered behind me, told me thank you, knocked me unconscious, and then left me on a cold stone bench while he made his escape from the village. It happened to be chilly that night and I developed pneumonia and almost died from it. It took several years for me to recover from him leaving the village. I had been left thinking myself weak because I could not stop him from leaving that is the major reason I sought out Tsunade-shishou for training and the determining factor in my lack of social life now. In addition, I was left heartbroken thinking that I was not considered good enough for him to stay in the village for. To give it to you bluntly Taichou, I no longer trust him enough to choose him as my life partner."

Itachi merely nodded at her to show that he understood her reasoning for eliminating his otouto.

"And what of myself Haruno?"

She had not expected him to ask her that question but answered anyhow.

"Even though you were considered an enemy of Konoha for years you had never killed unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. You even remained loyal to a village that ordered you to assassinate your entire clan than made you leave the village as a criminal all for their own purpose. I mean no disrespect to anyone in this room with my statement, it is just proven fact. Therefore, in my honest opinion, you are more than worthy of a chance to find your happiness, that and I have no personal grievance against you Taichou."

If you were looking close enough at Itachi, like Sakura was, you could see that his eyes had widened just a fraction at her defense of him. Itachi looked around at the other council members and asked,

"Is there any other questions for Haruno-san before we deliberate for a verdict in this matter?"

There were several no's heard and even more headshakes to show that there were no more questions to be asked of her.

Hiashi then stood to announce, "Miss Haruno since there are no more questions to be asked of you, would you please wait outside the chamber while we deliberate on this matter. You will be called back in when we have reached a verdict."

Seeing this as her dismissal Sakura bowed at the counsel and turned around to leave the chamber.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was called back in the chamber for the verdict.

"Miss Haruno", Hiashi began, "it has been determined as such. You will be granted an extension in time on your mission for the purpose of getting to know the persons left on your list. The way you shall do this is you will spend one week with each and every candidate doing whatever you wish. During this week you will be required to live together because we believe that, this will not only help you get to know each other, but it will also help each other see any flaws that the other has. This way there will be no unpleasant surprises after your marriage. You may choose either person's residence for this phase of the mission. You may choose the order in which these arrangements will take place and you must also complete the full week with each candidate, even if you discover that you are not compatible. This will take five week's time. At the end of the five weeks, you will present your choice to this council. If you have not made a choice by this meeting, then the council will choose for you, and, you will finish out the mission with our choice. Furthermore, any person on the list that you have eliminated that wishes to be placed back on the list, or, wishes to be placed on the list for the first time, may bring forth a petition to this council to have that happen. If we decide that the petition bears merit, than you will be given an extra week to accommodate that person. The shinobi that are on the list were all informed when they were interviewed that if they are chosen as your partner they cannot refuse the honor. That is why not all of the available shinobi were on the list to begin with. This is our final decision on this matter." At the end of his speech, Hiashi sat back down and asked, "Do you have any questions on this decision Miss Haruno?"

Sakura was overwhelmed with what had been decided but decided that she didn't have any questions as everything was laid out before her eloquently and she had the extra time to get to know the men. She addressed the counsel to express her gratitude,

"Honorable council, I do not have any questions regarding this matter. I do, however, wish to express my extreme gratitude that you considered my circumstances and allowed me extra time to get to know the candidates better before completing my mission."

At the end of her statement, Sakura bowed to the counsel and waited to be dismissed. Hiashi then nodded to her and spoke again.

"The cohabitation will start tomorrow so we will need your first candidate before you leave today. After this, you may just inform Tsunade-sama of your whereabouts and whom you are with. We will notify the shinobi that have been eliminated that they are no longer candidates and if they wish to change that fact they may bring a petition to us stating why they should be given a chance. It is up to yourself, however, to notify each candidate that you choose that they will be cohabitating with you for a week and you can decide together where you will live for the week. You are free to go after we receive your choice."

Sakura didn't know who she should choose first but figured it would be easier for her if she chose someone who was already here so that she wouldn't have to find them later on.

"_Hey inner are you there?" _

"**Yes I'm here. What do you need Sakura-chan?" **

"_Who do you think I should choose first?" _

"**Well since you asked, I think we should live with our hot captain first. Especially after that dramatic speech you gave him." **

"_Really inner? You think taichou is hot?" _

"**Hell yeah he's hot. Do you not have eyes in your head Sakura-chan?" **

"_Okay I guess he will do for first choice and I have eyes in my head. I just never looked before now but I guess he's hot." _

After her talk with her inner self Sakura addressed the counsel. "Honorable council members I have made my first choice. If it is okay with you Taichou I would like you to be my first choice because we already have a work relationship."

Itachi inclined his head to her and replied, "You honor me Haruno-san. I will gladly accept your offer but if you do not mind can we live at the Uchiha Compound as I have clan duties to attend to being the head of the clan."

"Of course Taichou. I have no problem staying at the compound but will that cause a problem with Sasuke?"

"No Haruno-san it will not as Sasuke and the rest of your old team are on a three week long mission."

Hiashi nodded at the both of them to show his acknowledgement and adjourned the meeting.

Itachi walked with Sakura out of the council chamber for a chance to speak with her again. "Haruno-san."

Sakura interrupted him with, "Taichou if we are to be living together you should call me by Sakura not _Haruno-san." _

Itachi inclined his head a little bit to show that he had heard her. "Fine, Sakura. What time tomorrow should I expect you to arrive?"

Sakura thought about her schedule for a second before she replied. "I have the day off from the hospital tomorrow so I can be there at say 10:30 a.m.?"

"That will be fine Sakura. I will see you then."

With that taken care of, they parted to go their separate ways.

**End of Chapter 4**

_FYI: Otouto is brother_

**Wow even with splitting the chapter in half I still ended with two good-sized chapters. Please do not get spoiled for they will not all be this long. I wonder how living with Itachi will go? Poor Sasuke-kun, Sakura doesn't love him anymore. I wonder what will happen when he comes back to find out that he has been eliminated. Continue to read to find out the answers. Please review to help control the plot bunny population.**


	5. First day at the Uchiha Compound

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto instead of Masashi Kishimoto things would have happened differently for Sasuke and Itachi. I own nothing except the plot bunnies, which keep multiplying.**

"blah blah" normal conversation

"**blah blah" **inner talking

"_blah blah" _thoughts and Sakura talking to Inner

**Flashback**

_**Inner Flashback**_

**Chapter 5: First day at the Uchiha Compound**

The next morning found Sakura on her way to the Uchiha compound. She had a bag of clothes and necessities packed for the week she would be staying with Itachi.

She was thinking about how to handle living with her captain while she walked. She didn't know what Itachi expected her to do while she was staying with him. Did he expect her to clean house, cook meals, or was she free to do as she wished. She wasn't used to having anyone else around during her down time. Tsunade had seen fit to give her minimal shifts at the hospital for the duration of this _mission_, so she would have plenty of down time. She also knew that Tsunade had taken Itachi off the active roster for the week, giving him some down time, as well. She idly wondered what her taichou did in his spare time. She supposed she would soon find out the answer to that question, giving that they would soon be cohabitating.

She noticed she had reached her destination as she approached the huge gates in front of the compound. She pulled the bell cord beside the gate and waited for Itachi to open the gates. As she was waiting, she noticed that someone had repainted the gates and the walls surrounding the compound. She was glad that someone was restoring the compound to its former glory.

Seconds later one of the gates swung open and Sakura was surprised to see not Itachi, whom she was expecting, but an older woman in a kimono.

"May I help you Miss?" The woman asked.

"Um, I am Sakura Haruno. I believe Itachi is expecting me."

"Ah, yes Haruno-san. I am Akane Shimika, one of the maids here. The master told me that you would be arriving today and asked me to show you to the guest room."

"Thank you, Shimika-san."

"Oh no, there is no need for you to be so formal with me Haruno-san."

"Well than you must call me Sakura, as well, Akane."

"Very well, Haru…" at Sakura's scowl she corrected, "ah, I mean Sakura. Just follow me to the main house now and you can get settled in."

"That sounds very nice, thank you." Sakura followed Akane to the main house.

As Sakura walked through the compound, she glanced around to see workers rebuilding or restoring the houses along the way. She wondered if either the Uchiha brothers or, the village was responsible for the work being done. At least, she noted, the feeling that you were being watched by the vengeful ghosts had started to fade a little bit. That was probably because those persons, actually responsible for the massacre, had been dealt with.

Akane walked up the steps to the main house and slid the shoji door open. She stood to the side and gestured Sakura inside. After Sakura walked inside and took off her shoes, Akane handed her a pair of slippers to put on. Akane took the lead again as they went upstairs.

They climbed to the second floor and reached a hallway that went both ways. Before they walked down the hallway, Akane turned so she could point out Sasuke and Sai's rooms to Sakura. She then turned the opposite way and lead Sakura down the hallway. They passed a door with the Uchiha fan on it and Akane informed Sakura that it was the master suite and it was occupied by Itachi.

Finally, Akane stopped in front of a door, slid it open, and said, "This will be your room during your stay here. If there is anything that you need, please feel free to ask one of the servants. If that is all, I will take my leave."

"Just one thing before you leave, Akane."

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Where is Itachi-taichou? I thought that he would have been here when I arrived."

"Master Itachi had to attend to some clan affairs in his office. He should be up to see you momentarily."

"I see. Thank you, Akane."

Akane nodded to Sakura and left back the way they had just come.

Sakura turned and surveyed her room for the next week and her eyes about popped out. The room was huge compared to her bedroom at home, and, decorated in Uchiha colors. She thought that she could have fit her bedroom, bathroom, and living room in the room that is how big it was. The walls were painted a cream color with navy trim and the carpet was red, as well as, the border that decorated the top of all the walls.

Along the wall directly in front of her was a picture window. The window had navy curtains, with a red valance and, she noticed happily, a cream-colored window seat with navy and red throw pillows. There was a bookshelf, with a few books and scrolls on it, to the right of the window. On the left side there was a desk and chair, with a lamp sitting on top. She walked over, glanced at the titles on the bookshelf, and noticed they mostly dealt with jutsus or politics.

There was a huge bed in the center of the wall to her right. The bed was covered in red sheets, with a navy comforter and, a cream canopy adorned the top and trailed down the sides. There was a chest of drawers, on the side of the bed closest to the doorway, and a nightstand, with an alarm clock, on the other side.

On the opposite side of the room was a door. She walked over, opened the door, and glanced in to find her own, private, bathroom. There was a whirlpool tub, which looked big enough for two, and a separate shower stall were on one side of the room. A black marbled vanity sink and a toilet were on the other side of the room. Dirty clothes hamper and shelves for towels were on the back wall.

She hefted her bag a little higher and turned to walk over to the chest of drawers to put her clothes away. While putting away her clothes she heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door. She set her bag down and answered the door to find Itachi on the other side.

"Hello Taichou, how are you?"

"Hello Sakura, I am well. Is this room to your satisfaction?"

"The room is exquisite. I've never had a room like this before. How would you like to adopt a little sister?"

A huge smile was on her face while she said this, and Itachi noticed her excitement made her emerald eyes shine like the gems that the color was named for.

"I am glad that you like the room, however, would not you becoming my imouto defeat the purpose of this arrangement. Are you completely settled in then?"

"Almost Taichou. I just have to finish putting away my clothing."

"Hn. I will meet you in the living room when you have finished." After saying this, Itachi bowed to her and went downstairs.

Sakura closed the door and went back to putting her clothes away. She discovered that even after putting everything into drawers, she still had two empty drawers. She took bathing supplies and other necessities into the bathroom. She then determined that everything was done so she went downstairs to meet up with Itachi.

Itachi was sitting on the sofa, reading a scroll, when Sakura entered the living room. She took the opportunity to observe him for a minute outside of mission mode. She noticed his brow was furrowed in concentration. She had noticed that same look on missions sometimes. He must be trying to figure something of importance out.

"Are you going to stand there all afternoon, Sakura?"

She had been so wrapped up in him that she hadn't noticed him look over at her.

"Sorry Taichou. What were you reading that had you so absorbed?"

"I was reading a report regarding the work being done on the buildings in the compound. I take it that you are settled now?"

"Yes, I am."

What would you like to do first? We could have an early lunch or take a tour of the house."

Sakura chewed on her lip while she thought about what to do first. Her stomach decided at that moment to remind her that she had skipped breakfast. She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly at the loud noise.

"I guess lunch first would be nice."

Itachi nodded to show his agreement and proceeded to get off the couch and walk to the kitchen. Sakura assumed that she was supposed to follow him to the kitchen, since he did not say anything.

As she arrived in the kitchen, she took note of her surroundings. She noticed that the kitchen was separated from the dining area by an island counter that could be used to set up food dishes for informal gatherings. She also noticed that there were stools at the counter so that one could eat there, as well.

There was a low table in the middle of the dinning area with three place settings ready for use, but room for at least ten more. A china cupboard sat in the corner, with fancy china inside, to be used at formal dinners.

The kitchen had a refrigerator on one side wall, a stove with counter space for preparing meals along the back wall, and a sliding shoji door on the other side. Beside the shoji door was an open window letting in a cool breeze. All along the back wall and beside the refrigerator were plenty of cupboards for storage.

When she was done familiarizing herself with the layout; she then noticed that Itachi was already taking the items to make sandwiches from the refrigerator. She noticed that Itachi placed the items in a precise fashion on the island counter, as to make it more efficient to make a sandwich. Bread was first, then sliced roast beef, next came, already sliced, lettuce and tomato, then cheese slices, finally followed by condiments (i.e. Ketchup, Mayonnaise, and Mustard).

He closed the refrigerator door and turned to the cupboard beside it to fetch two plates, which he placed directly in front of the bread.

"**Taichou has the same precision with making lunch as he does with performing a mission. I wonder if he is this precise with **_**everything **_**he does?"**

"_Would you knock it off Inner? I don't need your perverted comments right now."_

"**What, I didn't say anything inappropriate. It must be you who is the perverted one, Sakura-chan."**

Sakura smacked herself on the forehead because she was just one-upped by her inner self. This cause Itachi to raise his eyebrow in inquiry.

"It's nothing Taichou, really."

"Very well. Please feel free to help yourself and make a sandwich."

"Thank you."

Sakura made her sandwich and both sat down at the island to eat. She waited for Itachi to start on his own sandwich, before starting on her sandwich.

There were several moments of silence while they both ate their sandwiches.

After they had both finished eating they went into the kitchen to clean up the mess. Sakura washed the plates and Itachi dried and put them away. Lunch items were put away by Itachi while Sakura wiped the counter. Afterwards they surveyed the kitchen to make sure that nothing was missed. Determining that the task was completed, Itachi nodded back towards the living room.

"Are you ready to begin the tour Sakura?"

"Sure Taichou. Where do you want to start?"

"Well you have seen the kitchen and living room already so I will show you the rest of the downstairs first."

Even though he made it sound like a statement, his raised eyebrow making it a question asking her opinion of the matter.

"That is fine with me. Lead the way Taichou."

Itachi led her to his office first and Sakura noticed the pile of unfinished work on the large desk, but didn't comment on it. There were two hard backed chairs in front of the desk and a rather large, comfortable, looking chair behind it. The office had two bookshelves for scrolls and another with books, most likely for reference purposes.

The tour continued until Sakura had seen the entire house, including the insides of Sai and Sasuke's rooms.

Itachi's bedroom was set up most like her room in size and coloration but had a double sink in the bathroom. There was also a closet and second chest of drawers. She found out that his room used to be his parents' room. She wondered if he had any difficulties sleeping in the room due to this fact.

A fully furnished nursery was across the hall from Itachi's room and it made Inner Sakura squeal at the cuteness. All of the furniture in the nursery had the Uchiha fan painted on it somewhere.

There were two other guest suites that were smaller in size to hers and, she noticed, that all of the bedrooms were decorated in different variations of the Uchiha colors.

She made mental notes on where everything was located so that she would have no troubles during her stay. She found that everything was kept well organized for maximum efficiency.

Itachi then took her outside to view the gardens and Uchiha training grounds. He led her out the shoji door in the kitchen and down a cobblestone walkway towards a decorative wooden archway. The archway had rose bushes and small shrubs adorning either side. She followed Itachi through the archway and saw a pond with, what appeared to be, a fountain shaped like a mother holding her child in her arms. The water flowed from both of their eyes and into the pond where colorful fish swam amongst lily pads. There were two wooden benches located beside the pond under some sakura trees.

Sakura thought it that this would be a perfect place to sit and unwind after a long day at work or after missions. The peace and tranquility offered in this spot made it priceless. You could sit here and read while your children ran around and played with each other. There was even the possibility of spending romantic time in the evenings with your significant other. These thoughts triggered some kind of memory in Sakura's mind.

**Flashback:**

**Sakura was swinging on the swing in the cherry blossom tree while her mother and auntie were chatting on the bench beside her. She started wondering when Shisui-nii and Itachi-kun were going to be done with training. She was so bored considering that Sasuke-chan would not play with her. All of a sudden, she felt someone shove her from behind, making her fall off the swing. She had landed hard on her front side, smacking her forehead on a rock. She got up rubbing the sore spot on her forehead, tears slowly making their way down from her eyes, leaving tracks on her dirty cheeks.**

"**You're just a crybaby with a huge forehead, aren't you Sakura." Sasuke taunted her. "It makes one hell of a target to hit, it's so big.**

**Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them, as she continued to sob harder. She knew she had a huge forehead but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Sasuke was just so mean.**

**She felt someone, gently, touch her shoulder and heard one of the voices she had been waiting for.**

"**Sakura-chan, why are you crying?"**

"**Sasuke-chan (hic) pushed me off th-th-the (hic) swing, and, made me hit my (hic) forehead. Then he told me (hic) that my huge forehead made a good target."**

**Itachi and Shisui both looked over to see that Sasuke was being punished by both Mikoto-san and Sayuki-san so they would not need to punish the boy themselves. They turned back to comfort the, still crying, girl.**

"**Sakura-chan, our mothers are punishing my foolish otouto. Dry your tears, hime."**

**Sniffling and wiping her eyes, Sakura looked at Itachi and offered him a small, timid, smile. Shisui grinned back at her while the corner of Itachi's mouth, barely, turned up at one corner.**

**End Flashback:**

With a shake of her head, Sakura snapped back to the present and looked around her once more confused.

"_What was that just now?" _

"**I don't know. It was like a memory but I don't remember being here before."**

"_Me neither. I wonder if I should ask Itachi-taichou about it."_

"**Maybe, there's no harm in just asking."**

"Um…Taichou, did there used to be a swing in the sakura tree beside the bench?"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow, wondering how she had remembered that detail.

"Why do you ask, Sakura?"

Sakura thought about how to answer him, _without_ sounding stupid. After a few seconds, she spoke again.

"Itachi, a moment ago I had a flash of vision. I don't know how else to explain it, but, it was like a memory of some kind, though I don't remember being here before. That is why I am confused right now."

Itachi nodded at her to let her know that he understood, and, for her to continue speaking about the matter at hand.

"I was swinging on a swing. It was mounted in the sakura tree right there." She responded, while pointing at the tree. "I was waiting for you and Shisui to show up after training, for some reason. Okaa-san and Mikoto-oba were sitting on the bench chatting, when Sasuke came and pushed me off the swing. He told me I was a crybaby with a huge forehead."

As she was relating the tale to Itachi, unknown to her, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Itachi noticed them and walked closer to her, taking his thumb and wiping them away. Startled, Sakura backed up a step, causing Itachi's hand to drop back to his side.

"What happened next?" Itachi asked her, even though, he remembered what had happened that day. He was uncertain whether to share this fact with Sakura yet.

"Where was I…oh yeah. Well that was when you and Shisui showed up and asked why I was crying. I told you, then you told me to dry my tears that he was being punished by our mothers. You called me Sakura-hime and I smiled. That is where it stopped."

Itachi gestured to the bench, telling her to sit down. She walked over and sat on the bench waiting for Itachi to speak. After what seemed like forever to her but, in reality, was just a minute, Itachi sat next to her. Looking at the clouds Itachi began speaking.

"There was a swing but it was irreparable, so I had it removed."

Sakura was so shocked that her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened to saucer size.

"I remember that day as well. Shisui and I took you out for ice cream after you stopped crying. Sasuke was not allowed to go, as part of his punishment. We spent the rest of the day at the park with you, playing games. It happened when you were about six years old, which is probably why you do not remember the event."

Sakura gasped not knowing what to think, do, or say at this revelation. They sat a couple more minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Itachi stood back up. He held his hand out, to help her up, and they continued down the walkway. At the end of the walkway, she could see the gate that led into the gardens. When they reached the gate and walked through Sakura couldn't believe what she saw.

The gardens were in complete disarray. They were over grown with weeds, the flowers brown and withered. It seemed that no one had tended to them in years, though it looked like at one point in time it would have been a magnificent showpiece in the compound. The layout of the gardens was skillfully designed to make the area a place to hold receptions and such.

"I apologize for the state of the gardens, Sakura. I have not had the opportunity to find a gardener, as of yet. I plan to have someone come in soon, though."

Sakura looked over at him and nodded her understanding. Itachi then turned to the left and continued walking. They walked a fair distance before they reached what, Itachi said, was the training grounds.

In contrast to the gardens, the training grounds looked well maintained and showed signs of recent activity. There were kunai imbedded into wooden training targets scattered around the area, each kunai resting in the bull's-eyes of the targets. There also appeared to be an area for sparring a short distance away.

After viewing the training grounds, they went back towards the house, as Itachi had finished the tour of the grounds. They followed the walkway back to the shoji door and entered the house. Finally back in the living room they sat down, Sakura in an overstuffed arm chair and Itachi on the sofa, to collect their thoughts.

Sakura was the one to break the silence that had settled between them.

"Um, Taichou?"

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slightly for her to continue.

"How do you expect this situation to turn out? Me living here I mean."

"I honestly do not know Sakura. This was an unforeseen circumstance for myself to be chosen by you. I was not prepared for this situation, therefore, I had no plans made to accommodate for your presence. I guess we will just have to take it one day at a time."

"Well am I supposed to do any household chores or cooking?"

"No to both. We employ people who come in two times a day to clean and we have a cook who prepares breakfast and dinner. Lunch is up to ourselves."

"What am I to occupy my time with than?"

"That is totally up to yourself. What do you usually do during the day?"

"Well, if I am not at the hospital working twelve hour shifts, training with either our ANBU team or Team 7, on a mission out of the village, I am usually helping Tsunade get caught up with the paperwork in her office."

Itachi mulled this over for a few seconds. He really had no idea that Sakura was that much of a workaholic, but he supposes that is why she had found herself in this situation in the first place.

"Well Sakura, you could always think of this as a vacation and just relax for the week."

"Taichou, I will go stir crazy with nothing to do but sit around all day. I must have something to occupy my time during the day. I suppose that we will have to find time to spend together as well, seeing as that is the purpose of me being here."

Itachi thought over what Sakura had just said and concluded that she was indeed correct. He would have to make time in his schedule, for time to spend with her.

"I concede your point, Sakura. We will have to set up a schedule of some sort, so, that we can complete the requirements of your mission. We can also put in some items to occupy your time. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Hai, Taichou."

"That is another thing. If we are going to be doing this, I believe that, you should address me as Itachi."

"Okay, Itachi. I may still slip once in a while, but, I will try to do as you have asked."

"Fair enough." He replied.

They both sat down and proceeded to arrange a schedule to fit into both of their lives. They had just finished, when a servant appeared to announce dinner.

**End of Chapter 5**

_FYI- Imouto is younger sister, Otouto is younger brother, Taichou is captain, and Hai is yes._

**This is my longest chapter yet. Please excuse my delay in updating the story, but I had end of the school year files and paperwork. In addition, I had to have things arranged for next school year. When I got time to write again, I had writer's block. It is gone now and I have plenty of time, so, there should be more timely updates. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think.**


End file.
